


You're my really best friend

by deacuryftw



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacuryftw/pseuds/deacuryftw
Summary: The tension between John and Freddie has reached a point were they have to admit there feelings. But do they actually feel the same way for eachother?





	1. Chapter 1

„That`s great!“, shouted the photographer. “How about changing your positions Freddie and John?” John got up and stood behind Freddie. Freddie got on his knees and slowly took John´s Hand. “What about us both holding hands? Bri and Roggie are our children!”, Freddie giggled. “Ah I see. Keep that I´ll take a picture.” Freddie squeezed John´s hand a little thighter and John secretly returned that squeeze without anyone noticing. Even though it was a quite random moment it was very tense.” I love how feminine you look in this one, Freddie.”, the photographer said. “I am the most feminine man in the world, Darling.” The boys laughed and then continued with looking at the photographs.

Later the band members went to a coffee shop near the studio, because Freddie insisted on getting a new strawberry cake they offered. While the lead singer was at the counter to order two strawberry cakes to share and four café lattes, Roger and Brian asked why Freddie held John´s hand during the photoshoot. “Oh…I really don’t know, it was just a typical thing for him to do. I mean he just hold my hand nothing special, is it?” “It was just a little bit out of nowhere, so we were wondering if there had been anything going on between you two.”, Roger explained. John snorted. “Wait what? No, of course not! Do you think just because Freddie is gay that means I am gay as well just for touching his hand?” “Calm down, John. It´s okay we’re sorry.”, Brian said to calm down the situation. “What’s going on my lovelies?”, Freddie asked with a grin in his face and a tray on each hand with the cakes and lattes. While he placed everything on the table and sat down between Roger and Brian, John told him about the ridiculous idea which Rog and Bri had. “Just because I am…you know?”, Freddie said a little bit pissed just like John. “No, not because of that, Fred. We were just joking around. You two are clearly not gay for eachother which actually is really sad because honestly you would make such a cute couple.”, the drummer enthused. Brian laughed. “Yeah I have to agree with Roggie. The feminine Freddie with his lover Deacy.” All of them were giggling and Freddie was stretching out his hand for John. “Won´t you hold my hand again, husband?” John blushed a little but tried to play it cool and took Freddie´s hand. They were all sharing the cake and fooling around when it was finally time to go.

Brian and Rog, who shared an appartment, head back to it and Freddie invited John to come over to his place. John was really unsure about this invitation because of the things that had happened on this day. Then he thought to himself, that it wasn’t a big deal at all. He is making it a big deal. Noone besides him is taking anything of this seriously, so he said yes.

When they entered Fred’s appartment a few cats greeted them. John petted one that was really fat. “That´s Tiffany.”, Freddie said while hanging their coats on a clothes rack next to the door. “She`s really cute.”, John said really soft and quiet, almost whispering it.

“You want some tea, Darling?”, Freddie asked John knowing his answer. “I’d love to.” After sitting down at the couchtable Freddie cleared his throat and began to speak. “So about today…are you okay with what happened? You seemed offended but when I took your hand you blushed.” “Uhm…no everything is fine.” “You also squeezed my hand really thight while the photoshooting.” “I only did so because you did.” “Okay, if you say so.” “What do you mean with ‘If I say so’?” Freddie looked John in the eyes and cleared his throat once again. “I don’t know. Look I am sorry, John. I didn’t mean to offend you in any way. It’s just…I really like you and maybe…uhm I, I thought…that maybe…you liked me back.” There was a pause filled with uncomfortable silence. John looked at Freddie and didn’t know what to say. “Fred…I… I don’t know what…I mean yes…I do like you, you…you are right. But Freddie…I am…I am straight.” Freddie had gotten calmer by now. “John if you like me…I think you may be bisexual. Or maybe you are straight but you can still have feelings for a man…for me. I mean besides the fact that I may be feminine it’s like an exception, you know?” John sighed and didn’t really know what to do. He often thought about being bisexual, but he never thought of it as being actually true.

Freddie knew that he had to do something so he slowly touched John’s hand which was lying on his thigh. “John..it’s okay.”, he whispered and really softly kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention that this story is set in the mid seventies btw oops
> 
> warning: mention of self-harm
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this one i hope you'll enjoy reading it :)

John was shocked. It was romantic but he couldn’t move. The singer of the band he was in just gave him a kiss and confessed his love. And he felt that love as well, but wasn’t too sure about his sexuality.  
“John…are you alright? I…I didn’t mean to do anything you didn’t want me to do, but…you know I thought you liked me so-“ “No, it’s okay really.” John blushed and somehow he wanted to kiss Freddie again. “Can I kiss you?”, he asked shyly. Freddie nodded and their lips met. It was a soft and slow kiss and they enjoyed it. After a while of kissing Freddie giggled. “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”, the bassist asked anxiously. “No, of course not, dear. I just can`t believe this is happening.” “Me neither.” They smiled at eachother and started kissing again, this time faster and needier.

After some time of kissing Freddie stopped and whispered “I really like you, John.” “I like you too, Freddie. Is it okay if I put of your shirt?” Freddie was surprised because he definitly wouldn’t have thought of John taking the next step. “Uhm yeah, of course.” “But only if you’re comfortable with it. I…I just want to know how it feels to…you know…touch a man.” “That’s alright, Darling.”, Freddie said encouraging. John untucked Freddie’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He had a look at the singers hairy breast and kissed him again. While kissing he put his hand on the right side of his chest and stroked it. At first his hand went over Freddie’s thick breast hair and then down to his tummy were he felt the string of hair from his navel down to his private area. Freddie moaned quietly and and layed back while pulling John with him. So now Freddie was on his back and John was half sitting, half laying on his top.

The kissing continued and it got way more intense. Freddie had his hand on John’s hips slowly wandering to his butt to give it a tiny squeeze and then going back to his hips. John kept touching Freddie’s chest and started to stimulate his nipples. The older man started to moan quietly and attempted to undress John. “Wait, no.”, John suddenly said and stopped Freddie from his actions. “What’s wrong, Dear?” “It- It’s nothing..you..I mean I…I just don’t want to take my shirt of yet.” “But why? I mean you seemed to enjoy all of this.” “Yes I really do enjoy making out with you. That’s not the problem.” What is it then?” “I…I can’t tell you.” “Oh darling, that’s ridiculous. There’s nothing wrong with taking your shirt off. I mean I also took of mine.” “You are right. I am so sorry, but I…I don’t know.” By now Freddie started to get really concerned. “John. You can tell me everything. You know I won’t tell it to anybody else and I would never judge you for anything.”

John let out a deep sigh and started to kiss the lead singer once again. After a few seconds of them kissing again he finally whispered “Take my shirt of, Freddie.” He didn’t need to say that twice. Freddie pulled the shirt off of John and threw it onto the floor. That’s when he looked at John’s body and his heart skipped a beat. John was so pretty and his dreams literally came true whit him sitting on Freddie’s lap half-naked. But on the sides of his tummy there were many tiny cuts. Some of them were already scares, but others were fresher. Probably about one week old. “John. What is this? Please don’t say you’re doing this to yourself.” Freddie looked upp at him with concern in his eyes. “Look – it’s not that I do this because I am depressed right now. I actually feel quite better since months, but it’s like an addiction. And when there are happening things, really just a small inconvenience, I instantly have the urge to do it.” Freddie shook his head because he couldn’t believe this. How could he not notice this earlier? “I am so sorry that I never noticed-“ “No don’t be. It’s not your fault. I mean you and the others are often running around in nothing but pants. I always wear shirts so how could you know?” “Yes, but still. John you need to see a therapist if you think about your self-harming as an addiction. I mean if you would be sad and depessed and that’s the reason…I could help you, but addictions are so complex.” “I know Freddie and thank you so much for saying this. But I am fine right now and I’ve been clean for two weeks now and especially with you around I feel so good since weeks.” Freddie smiled at this. “You have to promise me to call me or come over when you’re having the urge the next time.” “I promise. Let’s not talk about this anymore or I’ll need to make you shut up.” The singer grinned. “Make me.”

John bent over and tempestuously kissed Freddie. Their theeth crashed together but that wasn’t a big deal for them at that moment. For the first time John’s tongue found its way into Freddie’s mouth. John escaped a little moan which made him blush but it didn’t stop him. Freddie’s hands were on John’s back and pulled him closer to the older man. It was intense and John never felt anything like this before. He wanted Freddie. “I know that you have a boner. I can feel it the whole time.”, he whispered into the singers ear. “Impressed?”, he joked. “Slightly.” One of Freddie’s hands wandered down John’s tummy and even further down. John twitched at Freddie’s touch. “It seems as if I am not the only one.” John blushed once again and smiled at Freddie.

“I am not sure if I am ready for this yet.” “I totally understand you. We can go on in your pace, it’s okay. How about slowly undressing us and seeing where it goes?” “Okay, I’m totally fine with that.”, John said while grinning. “Let’s get up for this.” John stood up and now he could see how imense Freddie’s boner actually was which made him a little self-concious. The singer grabbed John’s hair and kissed him passionately which made John moan again. Freddie wanted to make him moan even more because the sound of it was so perfect. He layed one hand in John’s neck to pull him closer and his tongue slipped into John’s mouth again. The other hand went down to John’s crotch which he slowly started to rub. John’s breath got heavier and his moans more frequent. John was so horny he couldn’t help himself and the moans weren’t embarrassing him anymore. “Will you undress me already?”, he urged Freddie. “Oh so needy all of a sudden?” “Shut up, your dick is almost blowing up your pants not mine.” “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”  
With those words he pulled John harsh closer to him and unbottened his pants. He pulled it down fast and John stepped out of it and kicked it in some corner. His boner was extremly hard and it felt good that the pants were gone. Freddie started to rub John’s crotch again with nothing but his boxers between their skin. The bassist wasn’t aware of how good this would feel and surprised he moaned Freddie’s name. “Yes?”, he said jokingly. “This feels so good.”, John said heavy breathing. Freddie snickered. “Don’t you come already.” John laughed but his laugh instantly faded into a moaning.

It was at that point Freddie stopped pleasing John and unbuttoned his own pants. John kissed Freddie while he undressed himself. When the singer was finished John looked down and was really shocked when he saw that Freddie wasn’t wearing any underwear. “What? I almost never wear underwear, darling.” After that Freddie got rid of John’s boxers. “Let’s sit down again, shall we?”, the singer asked before giving John a lovely kiss on his lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i decided to make the chapter longer and also i wanted to have some sort of cliff hanger before the smut really started :))  
> please leave a comment to let me know if you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 3am and i didnt really read through this but fuck i love this smut
> 
> warning: short mention of self-harm

“I think I really need to take a shower.”, John declared in the evening. “Darling, I think we both need a shower.” “You mean like…together?” “Not what I was saying but if you want so.”, Freddie grinned. They both stood under the shower kissing, warm water running down their bodies. Both already hard again. “Freddie I am so horny for you, I can’t help myself.” “Me too, darling. But I don’t want to leave the shower dirtier than when entering it.” They grinned at eachother and continued kissing.

After the shower they went to the bedroom. It actually wasn’t that late but it was a very exhausting day so they decided to lie down and cuddle until they would fall asleep. “Will you please borrow me pajamas now?”, John asked. Freddie turned around looking at his completely naked lover when something on the younger man’s body caught his look. “John, you’re bleeding! What the hell did you do it again? I told you-“ “No, Freddie listen.”, stopped the bassist Freddie. “The wound just got open again. That happens quite often after showering.” “Oh my god I’ll get something.” “No it’s okay. See.” He took a tissue from the drawer in the bedroom. “I just need to wipe of the blood and that’s it. It’s almost not bleeding.” “Oh John…I hate when you’re hurt.” Freddie went up to John and hugged him thight. It felt so good, just there naked bodies against eachother. It wasn’t very sexual even though they both had boners. The hug was romantic and they wanted it to never end.  
After some time passed Freddie went to the drawer and got John some pajamas. They were blue and a little bit to big on John but Freddie thought it looked super cute. They layed in bed cuddling for about an hour before falling to sleep. One reason it took the singer so long to fall asleep exept for the reason that he constantly was thinking of the events of the afternoon was that he had a melody stuck in his head. John may had inspired him for a new song.

Oh let me feel your heartbeat  
Oh can you feel my love heat

The next day Freddie and John arrived together at the studio and Brian and Roger were already waiting for them. “Why did you two come with the same car? Did you have a little sleepover without inviting us?”, joked Roger like a pouting child. “We actually had a sleepover, yes.”, answered John while Freddie was getting something from the small cabin next to the recording room. “And did the feminine man and his lover share a bed?”, Brian asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk in his face, relating to yesterday at the coffee shop. “Of course, Brian. The feminine man would never let a guest sleep on the sofa.” They all laughed when Freddie came back in the room. “Ladies and ladies I have a new song.”, he declared while holding up pencil and paper. The singer wrote a verse down.

Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)  
Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word, your wish is my command

Then he gave the paper to the other men and watched them reading it. “Oh…that’s really good. Is it about someone special?” “Indeed. But it’s a secret.” Knowing that the dramatic lead singer want tell his secret noone really kept asking. Only John wanted to know if it actually could be about him.

“This is definitly great keep working on that, Fred.”, Brian said “But for now we should continue with Millionaire Waltz. We almost finished it last time.” The musicians got to their spots and started recording. That day they were quite productive, because they not only finished Millionaire Waltz, but they also started with Tie Your Mother Down. After they finished Roger wanted to ask them something. “So, Fred. We heard from your lover that you two had a sleepover last night.” For a second his heart skipped a beat. Lover? Sleepover? But then he remembered the jokes in the coffee shop. “I thought maybe we wannna have a real sleepover at Brian’s and my flat. Like all four of us, this could be fun.” “Sounds amazing, dear.”, Freddie was thrilled by that idea. John and Brian also liked the idea and after they agreed on the next weekend they all left the studio.

The next few days Freddie and John didn’t see eachother exept for the recording. They knew that meeting wasn’t the best idea because they had to finish an album which was a lot of work. They were also very frustrated because both of them knew that this weekend wasn’t going to be a chance to meet up again because of the sleepover. Of course they would have fun there but they wouldn’t be able to have that sort of fun.

Finally the weekend came and on Saturday morning John entered Brian’s and Roger’s flat. He had all the basic things like pajamas with him and also some chips and beer. Freddie war already there, sitting in the living room. “Hello my lover boy!”, he said happily. “Hello my feminine husband.”, John answered. “Ohoho we upgraded to husband, didn’t we?”, yelled Roger. “Yes he is the love of my life I mean look at him.” “You are right. Such a lovely boy with his long wavy hair and his huge mouth. Imagine what that mouth could do on you.” “Oh shut up, Brian.”, said Freddie who wasn’t really pissed but a little sensitive when his theeth were topic.

After they joked around a little Roger suggested to build a fort in the living room using the couch, some pillows and many blankets. Freddie was really exited and they both headed to the bedroom to get some blankets. They definitly were the childish people of the band. While Fred and Rog were busy with child activities, John and Brian started cooking lunch. The kitchen was partly seperated from the living room so Bri and John could talk a little without any noise pollution. 

“I am really happy for you and Freddie, it seems as if your friendship got really close in the past weeks.” “Yeah…seems so. Thanks.” “You seem really happy. I mean you were always really shy even around us but in the last weeks you opened up so much. Really I love that.” “Oh yeah well, Freddie has a really positive influence on me I guess.” “So that game you’re playing with being lovers…is there nothing behind that…for sure?” Brian looked at John with a serious face. John wanted to tell him that Freddie and he got closer so bad. He wanted to tell him that Freddie let him feel things he fucking didn’t know he could feel. He wanted everyone to know, but he decided to keep his mouth shut at least as long as he didn’t speak with Freddie about it. “Uhm no, Brian. We’re just friends making jokes and stuff.” “Okay I just wanted to make sure because you seem so lovely together.” John blushed and looked down at the broccoli he was just about to cut so Brian wouldn’t notice. “No, there really isn’t going on anything between us.”

The boys spent their afternoon with playing board games and telling stories. The time went fast and evening came. They ate chips and other snacks and drank beer until they all were slightly drunk. “We made two sleepingspots right next to eachother for Freddie and Johnnie.”, Roger announced. He’d only call John Johnnie when he was really drunk already. “And then we made to other sleepingspots also right next to eachother for Bri and me in case we get jealous of you two.” “Oh Roggie…why?” “Because.” It was like talking against a wall but apparently this was his fate now.

It became really late Brian went to his bedroom to dress up in his pajamas. Rog was too drunk so Freddie got his pajamas and helped him change into them. John was quite jealous because obviously Freddie was very close to Roger’s naked private area. In this moment Brian got back with naked Rog and Freddie dressing him right in front of him. “Do I want to know?” “He’s too drunk to dress himself.” John explained also being quite drunk. “Fantastic. And I am sleeping next to him.”, Brian sighed. John laughed and began to take off his clothes. He was in a state where he didn’t care anymore if anyone saw him naked. “Great, another one getting naked in my living room.” “In a second there will be two naked people.”, stated Freddie who just finished dressing up Roger who was now crawling to the sleepingspot where Bri was sitting. Freddie took his clothes of as well. John had to look at his cock, he just couldn’t help himself and his own dick began to grow immediately. He got into his pants real quick before anyone could notice. Freddie on the other hand took all the time he needed. John was pretty sure that he was doing this so slow because he knew he was watching him. Suddenly John felt as if he was being watched so he turned his head and saw that Brian took notice of him staring at Fred. The bassist was embarrassed and looked to the floor.

When Freddie was finally finished he got to the sleepingspot as well and now they all were laying there. John and Freddie next to eachother with and at a right angle to them Rog and Brian. Roger was almost sleeping and he clinged onto Brian who didn’t really have a chance to get rid of him so he just let him do what he wanted to do. They didn’t sleep yet they talked a lot about different things and it was a precious night. It remembered them of teenage sleepovers they had, when the conversations got really deep. 

About an hour and a half they all were very tired, Roger already passed out. They said good night and turned off the light. But John didn’t really mean it when he was saying good night. When a few minutes passed he stuck his hand right into Freddie’s pants and grabbed his dick. The singer didn’t move at all as if he was waiting for it. Another aspect that implyed that he was waiting for it was the fact that his cock was fucking hard. John turned to his side and started rubbing Freddie’s cock. Freddie pushed his pelvis up a little to let John know that he should keep going and then he sighed quietly. John wanted to give it to Freddie as good as he could so he started slow with playing with his balls. Suddenly Brian snorred which frightened John in the first moment but then he realized that meant he was sleeping for sure. “You were waiting for it weren’t you?”, he whispered. “I knew that you couldn’t resist the urge to fuck me any longer after I saw how fast you got a boner just from looking at my dick.” “You saw that?” “I think everyone saw it to be honest. Maybe even our drunken Roggie.” “Fuck.” “Do you want to make me come now, darling?”

At this proposition John continued playing with Freddie’s hard cock. While stimulating the tip of it he kissed Freddie’s neck and cheek. The bassist really enjoyed giving handjobs so he was quite sad when Freddie told him that he wouldn’t last much longer. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t jerk off since our first time exept for once.” John stopped and whispered “Jerk me off, Freddie. I want to come together with you.” The fact that Roger and Brian were sleeping next to them didn’t really bother them. Actually it made them even hornier because of the risk of getting caught. The older man put his fist around John’s dick and realized how hard and full of precum it already was. He knew he wouldn’t last very long so he tightened his grip and jerked him off really hard and fast. At the same time he was slowly jerking off his own dick. It was extremely hard for John not to moan so he bit into the pillow underneath him to prevent him from waking up the other two. After a short time he whispered that he was about to come. “I know now jerk me off so we can come together.”, Freddie ordered. They were know rubbing eachothers cock when they actually came at the same time and shot there loads at eachother. John was really exhausted again while Freddie was more worried about the stains on the blanket underneath him so he tried to wipe everything off with his fingers and wipe it into his pants. Suddenly John leaned in for a deep kiss. It was passionate and they kept on kissing until they fell asleep at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD IM SORRY  
> i feel like this is really because its hard for me to write smut in english bc its not my first language but i tried okay   
> i hope you enjoy it anyways and the next one will be way better :) (hopefully)

Falling asleep so close to eachother wasn’t the best day because when they woke up Brian and Roger were already up. “So you bastards are fucking seriously lovers?”, Brian said angrily when he saw Freddie opening his eyes. “What no? We just cuddled because we were drun-“ “Oh come on.” Brian pointed at John and when Freddie looked down he saw that his dick still was halfway out of his pants. The singer sighed and pulled John’s pants up so they would cover everything. Without waking up John he sat up and looked and Brian. “Look this is all new for Deaky. I didn’t want to expose his secret just yet.” Suddenly Roger snorted. He was sitting on the sofa with closed eyes and a glass of water in his hand, oviously hungover. “Did you two fuck after we fell asleep?” “What?”, hissed Brian. “I woke up at some point and heard kissing sounds and quiet moaning.” Freddie’s face was completely red. “I’m so sorry, guys.”, was all he could say noting that he didn’t say his typical darlings or dears. “We should probably wake up John and have a talk about that. Not that I have a problem with you two going out together, but we need to clarify some things.” Freddie nodded approvingly and made the younger man wake up. “Darling? They know about us.” John got up as quickly as a cat getting poured water over it. “What do you mean?” “We know that you two are dating.”, explained the guitarist. “How?” “Shouldn’t have fucked yesterday.”, Roger said annoyed now laying on the sofa and trying to sleep through his hangover. John looked at Freddie with shock in his eyes and the singer put his hand on his cheeck. “It’s okay baby. Let’s go to the kitchen and have some tea. Brian has some questions and I think it’s only fair to answer them regarding to the fact that we left some stains on their blankets.” Brian went ahead with a look of disgust in his face but trying to ignore that statement hoping it was only a joke. John laughed but straight ahead started to look worried again.

When they all, exept for Roger, at down around the kitchen table with three cups of tea Brian started. “So how long are you two dating?” “About a week…not long actually.”, Freddie explained. “And since when do you know you’re gay, John?” “I think I am actually bisexual. I am not sure yet.” “And why didn’t you tell me? I asked about three times if there was something going on between you two?” “I didin’t want to tell you without knowing if Freddie was okay with it yet. I am sorry, Brian.” “It’s okay. I can understand you I guess. And did you really fuck yesterday? I mean Roggie was really drunk maybe he imagined things.” Freddie looked at John making sure he was okay with him saying the truth. “Well actually Brian…we didn’t fuck yet at all. Just petting and handjobs and stuff, but yes we did something last night. You know it’s just so much work and no time the last week. We’re sorry for staining your blankets we can wash them.” “Ugh it’s okay we’ll wash them. So I guess you two should go home now.” “What? Are you pissed? Look we are really sor-“, John tried to apologize when Brian stopped him. “No, but you should spend the rest of the weekend together before staining another blanket at our place.” John and Freddie looked down blushing but they were all laughing and glad that Brian accepted them being together.

After packing Freddie drove them to John’s flat. “Well this weekend didn’t go as I expected.”, John joked. “Yes, but now we don’t have to keep it a secret in front of Bri and Rog.” He took the bassists hand and stroke his palm. “I really like you, Freddie. You make me so happy.” “I really like you too, darling. I want to spend every day with you.” John smiled. “You make me happy…and horny.” “I know. I never thought you would be that horny.” John laughed and squeezed Freddie’s hand when they reached John’s appartment.

The flat was really tidy and as soon as they undressed their shoes and coats, the bassist pushed Freddie against the wall. “I want to make love to you, Freddie. And I want you to show me all the dirty things two men can do to eachother.” Freddie kissed John and bit his lip. “You are so horny, aren’t you?” “Yes, I am. I want you and I need you.” Those words went straight to Freddie’s cock which was getting hard again. They kissed passionate, their tongues exploring eachothers mouth. The singer was caressing John’s ass who moaned at the touch. “Freddie I think I will come inside of my pants if you won’t take them off already.” The singer grinned and pushed John to the red sofa standing in the middle of the living room. He stripped down John’s pants and gave him a push so he would sit down. “I want to taste your hard throbbing cock.” John moaned just by those words and pulled his boner out of his boxers. Freddie went to his knees and without hesitaating he sucked at John’s balls. The bassist wasn’t expecting this to feel so good. It wasn’t the first time for him to get a blowjob, but with Freddie it was different. He knew exactly how to touch him. Without any warning signs Freddie put his lips around John’s hard cock and directly deepthroated it which made John almost scream. He buried his hands in the singers dark brown hair and threw his head back. The older man knew that John could come right know if he wouldn’t hold it back so he let go of his cock with a loud smack. He swallowed John’s precum which made him even harder when realizing that he still was dressed and John had his shirt still on as well. “Come here, babe. I want to get naked.” They undressed eachother and as soon as they were naked John went to his knees and started sucking Freddie’s cock. It was a strange and at the same time unbelievably hot feeling which made him get even harder. “Oh my god, John.”, Freddie moaned grabbing the bassists hair. “You are so hot, babe.” The younger man kept sucking at Freddie’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip of Freddie’s dick. The singer moaned loudly not caring if anyone would hear them. After a while John tried to deepthroat Freddie. Tears were rushing to his eyes and he fought the urge to cough. Even though Freddie was enjoying the feeling of getting deepthroated he recognized that John was struggling so he pulled his cock out of his mouth. “Baby, you don’t have to do this. I know how hard it is to get used to this.”, he said softly while bringing John up again. The bassist started coughing and Freddie tried to soothe him.  
When they calmed down they were on the sofa again. This time John caressed Freddie’s dick with his hands. “This feels so good.”, the singer whispered. John smiled at this compliment and put his head lower again. Softly he kissed the tip of Freddie’s cock who groaned silently at the touch. John felt better now, the situation wasn’t as pressured as before. John closed his lips around the tip of Freddie’s cock again and sucked a little bit on it. The singer was moaning his name which motivated John to keep that going. Besides sucking on his tip he also let his tongue curl around it. “Fuck, John. I think I won’t last long if you keep stimulating that spot.” John grinned and got up to sit on Freddie’s lap. “I don’t want you to come already. I want to make this last as long as possible.” “I see…are you trying to say that you want to do some edging?” “Uhm I don’t know.” John giggled. “I guess so.” “But you know…only if you want to.” “Know what I really want?” “What is it, darlling?” John got even closer to Freddie and whispered “I want to get fucked by you.” Freddie was quite shocked at this. “Are you sure? I mean do you wanna top or bottom?” “Uhm I don’t know…I actually want you to put your cock up my ass and fuck me until I scream your name in pleasure.” The singer bit his lip and inhaled sharply at those words. “You are so dirty, dear. I am so glad about that.” John smiled and kissed Freddie. “But do you have lube at your house?” He shook his head no. “How badly do you want to get fucked?” “I don’t just want it. I need it and I think I am going insane if I won’t get it.” Freddie smirked and kissed John. “We’ll do it without lube, but you have to stop me if it hurts.” John nodded and stand up.

They decided to got to the bedroom for this and made out in the bed for a short peiod of time when John asked which position he should take in. It would probably be good if you go on your knees and hands. Without hesitation he followed the older man’s advice. Freddie got on his knees next to John and gave him a kiss on his head. “You ready?” “Yes, please do it.” The singer patted John’s cute little ass and finally put his fingertip on his entrance. He could feel how tight John was so he decided to go behind him to lick him a little bit. Only with Freddie eating him out John already moaned loudly because he never imagined this feeling so good. The singer got up again and spit on his fingers. Slowly he put his fingertip at John’s entrance again which was now very wet and started to push against it. Slow and steady his index finger slid into the bassists bum. John was groaning. “Does it hurt, darling.” “A little bit but it’s good pain.” That was enough for Freddie to continue. He put a second finger into John and waited a little to let him get used to the feeling. The older man could come just at the sight of John being on all fours moaning and breathing heavily. Now he started to slowly move his fingers inside of John which made him claw into the sheets. Suddenly Freddie found John’s sweet spot which was followed by a loud scream of his name hard quivering. “Are you alright, baby?” “Please do that again.” Of course Freddie did it again without any obstacles. “Oh god I am coming!”, screamed the bassist still quivering. Freddie giggled. “No you won’t. I know it feels like that in the beginning but believe me it will get even better before you come.” “I won’t to feel it. Please fuck me.” “Are you sure?” “Please, Freddie. I want you so badly.” The singer got even hornier because of those words and got on his knees right behind John. “Are you ready, darling?” “Yes…yes please do it already.” Freddie lead his cock to John’s hole and slowly put the tip of it against it. He spread the bassists butt cheeks and started pushing his cock inside. John hissed at the pain he felt but at the same time it felt really good. “Is it okay if I go on?” “Yes please just fuck me, Freddie. I promise I will tell you to stop if it hurts.” So the singer continued pushing into John’s anus until he finally was fully inside of him. He stopped and enjoyed the incredible tightness of John. John as well was enjoying the moment panting because of the exhaustment. 

Freddie decided not to ask the bassist if he’s okay this time because he didn’t want to be annoying. Instead he pulled his cock out a little and then thrusted it inside again. John screamed at this thrust and pulled his body against Freddie to signal him that he should continue. Freddie thrusted into John hard starting to hit his prostate. “Freddie…I…oh god…I am coming!” the bassist screamed and just with another thrust his come got all over the matress. His body was contracting and relaxing again when he collapsed onto the matress. Freddie came when his dick was pulled out by that action and shot his load onto John’s body while cursing. He sunk down over John and kissed his face from his forehead to his cheeks and his lips.  
“That was so good I can’t believe it.” “I know, dear.” They were laying next to eachother when Freddie suddenly went down on John to lick his tummy were Freddie’s semen was. “Freddie what are you doing.”, John giggled at first but then he actually found it very erotic. The older man took everything into his mouth and swallowed it. He came back up to John to kiss him passionate. “You taste so good.”, the bassist said and giggled. “John I am so in love with you.” “I am in love with you, too.” They kissed and cuddled until it was time for Freddie to drive home because they had to go to work again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is bad please don't @@ me because this is my first fanfiction and also english isn't my first language. Please leave comments to let me know what you think about the story so far!! Also I added Freddie/Brian/Roger/John to the relationship tags because I may want to try something kinky later on in the story but it`s not sure yet haaha


End file.
